La ciencia del beso
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: A su mente no vino ningún consejo de ese libro que había ido a buscar a la biblioteca para "aprender" a besar, ni los gritos de Ino y Sakura diciéndole que tipo de beso dar. Nada de eso, solo podía pensar en lo cálido que eran los labios de Naruto, lo demás solo eran detalles.


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**LA CIENCIA DEL BESO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Es el primer beso que de verdad hace que se me agite algo en el pecho, algo cálido y curioso. Es el primer beso que me hace desear un segundo._

**_Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

En el mundo existen diversos tipos de besos; algunos pueden ser dulces y otros apasionados, también están aquellos calmados o los fogosos. Sin duda hay una gran variedad, era como los distintos sabores de helados: son tan ricos que no sabes cual elegir.

A veces es tanta la variedad y sus significados que marea. Bueno, eso le esta ocurriendo ahora a Hinata Hyuga, la heredera de un respetuoso Clan y novia de Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe del mundo ninja.

—¡Que no Ino-cerda! Ella morirá de un infarto.

—¡Oh vamos frentona! Eres una aguafiestas.

Las dos kunoichis comenzaron una pelea verbal que pronto podría convertirse en física.

Hinata se preguntó por qué demonios le tenia que ocurrir todo aquello a ella. Estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Si no fuera por Sai en esos momentos no tendría una inmensas ganas de desaparecer o ponerse a llorar, lo mejor hubiera sido que no la encontrara con ese libro y luego le recomendara otro, porque ahora el pudor era mas que ella.

Primero que nada hay que empezar desde cero, desde el inicio del problema. Hace apenas cinco días:

**»** Era temprano en una mañana cuando Hinata hacia un almuerzo para su novio... _novio_ que bien sonaba. Siempre existía esa palabra en sus pensamientos pero ahora era real, que maravillosa podía ser la vida cuando quería.

Hoy, como era sábado, tenia el día libre por lo que traía su ropa de civil encima de esta un delantal blanco. Era una pena que Naruto no pudiera disfrutar del fin de semana pero era su deber y había que aceptarlo. Ella sabiendo que su novio llevaría ramen para comer decidió prepararle un auxiliar en caso de que se quedara sin fideos. Cabe aclarar que Naruto amaba la comida de su novia y siempre la aceptaba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

—Y... termine —observó su trabajo culinario para luego decir—: Espero que le guste.

—Seguro lo hará.

Respingó al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Hanabi sonrió traviesa.

—Naruto-niichan estará muy feliz —hizo un gran énfasis en 'muy'. Hinata se sonrojo—. Apuesto a que muy pronto te pedirá que te cases con él.

—¡Hanabi! —le recrimino avergonzada.

—O peor aun que tengan hijos. Aunque eso es normal en un matrimonio.

Hinata se tapó el rostro completamente roja. Se recordó que la vida podía ser maravillosa _solo_ cuando quería. Cerró la tapa de bento y lo envolvió en un pañuelo naranja, el color favorito de Naruto.

—¿Me harías uno así de lindo? Últimamente él tiene toda tu atención.

Sonrió ante esa declaración. Era verdad que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero eso no quitaba que la amaba con todo su corazón. Daría su vida por Hanabi, ella era un pilar que la ayuda a mantenerse en pie. La abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

—Perdón, Hanabi-chan. ¿Que te parece si cuando vuelva preparamos unas galletas y chocolate como a ti te gusta? —Hanabi sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Con el corazón.

—¡De acuerdo! Es una promesa así que no lo olvides —miró el reloj—. Se te hace tarde nee-sama.

Hinata se sacó el delantal a la velocidad de la luz, después tomó el bento y salio disparada de la casa. Hanabi carcajeó, su hermana mayor era tan despistada pero eso la hacia mas adorable e ingenua. Era mejor que el Uzumaki la tratara bien o sino ya conocería el poder de un Hyuga.

Mientras tanto Naruto molestaba a Sasuke (algo que normalmente hacia) el cual se estaba conteniendo. Sakura observo a su novio, El Uchiha, con una pequeña sonrisa, era gracioso ver el tic en su ceja izquierda a la ver que rechinaba los dientes. Nadie entendía como pero a Sakura se le hacia adorable... vayan a saber el concepto de "adorable" que tiene ella. Esta no iria a la mision ya que Tsunade le aviso de sus tareas como

—Quédate quieto, usuratonkachi —dijo Sasuke con poco paciencia. En cualquier momento activaba el Sharingan y inducia a un genjutsu a su "amigo".

—No entiendes 'ttebayo. Hina siempre llega temprano y ahora no ¿Que pasa si le paso algo? —chilló horrorizado—. ¡Mi Hina!

—¡Ya cállate! —el Sharingan resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Sakura se alejó de su novio a una distancia segura— Hina esto, Hina lo otro ¡Pareces un maldito perro en celo!

—¿Y tú qué? No dejas que nadie se acerque a Sakura-chan 'ttebayo. Eres un amargado y celoso.

Una pelea de miradas comenzó a desatarse. Al poco tiempo llegó Hinata asustada por la cantidad de chakra que desprendían ambos ninjas. La verdad es que duda en acercarse a ellos. Sakura negando repetidamente se acercó a su amiga.

—Hola Hinata. Perdónalos así son siempre.

—Llegue en m-mal momento —dijo incomoda. Notó que Sakura traía su vestimenta de civil— ¿Tú no iras?

—No, Tsunade-sama dijo que me hiciera cargo del hospital por unos días, gracias a ello no tendré que escucharlos pelearse. Hey eso huele rico —miró el bento con sumo interés. El rico aroma que desprendía provocaba que le diera hambre—. De seguro Naruto le gustara.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa—. Eso espero, ¿Por q-qué pelean?

—Cosas sin sentidos, ya sabes como es Sasuke-kun y Naruto le sigue el juego. Ah, como desearía que se callaran. Tengo una idea —con rapidez desacomodo la camiseta de Hinata dejando a la vista el nacimiento de sus senos, desarreglo un poco el cabello azul oscuro y (aunque no hacia falta) pellizco un poco sus mejillas para darle color—. Ahora si.

La Hyuga incomoda por las repentinas miradas de los hombres quisó acomodar su ropa y volver a la normalidad pero Sakura se lo impidió.

—Espera un momento —carraspeó y gritó—: ¡Llego Hinata!

La pelea de Naruto y Sasuke se detuvo. Ambos observaron a la peliazul con sorpresa. Claramente, Sasuke no pudo negar que se veía atractiva, pero eso no significa que le guste... por otro lado Naruto sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su entrepierna, rogaba que eso no se levantara.

—Hi-hi-hi-hina

—Eh Hyuga —dijo un ninja mirándola de arriba a bajo, acción que a Naruto no le gusto—, que bien luces.

—¡Oye tiene novio! —gritó Naruto encerrando a Hinata en un abrazo protector. Esta estaba lejos de quejarse— Y ese es el gran Naruto Uzumaki, así que lárgate es mía.

¿Desde cuando él sonaba tan amenazador? ¿Acaso estaba soñando devuelta?

El ninja chasqueo la lengua molesto y se fue.

Sakura se alejó para dejar privacidad a la pareja y poder despedir a Sasuke.

Refunfuñando acomodó la ropa de Hinata, mientras ella lo observaba atentamente. Estaba avergonzada pero ver el fuerte sonrojo de Naruto lo valía.

—Listo, ya nadie te vera 'ttebayo —levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos perlados de ella. Aquellos cálidos ojos que lo miraban con afecto, uno que era tan distinto al de los demás— tienes una pestaña en tu mejilla —Hinata intentó sacarla de allí pero fue inútil, Naruto enseño una gran sonrisa—, yo te la saco.

—G-gracias, Naruto-kun.

Se rascó la cabeza nervioso, contadas eran las veces en que la tenia tan cerca, ademas no se habían dado ningún beso en la boca... otra cosa que lo incomodaba.

—Llegas tarde 'ttebayo, pensé que te habías olvidado —se alejó de ella extrañando la cercanía.

—Lo siento, estaba t-terminando el bento —le mostró la cajita, Naruto gimió de felicidad.

—¡Eres asombrosa Hinata! al menos no tendré que comer lo que haga Sakura-chan, debo darle las gracias a la abuela Tsunade —esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, no quería tener que enfrentarse a la ira Haruno.

Hinata reprimió una risita.

—Apúrate dobe.

—¡Ya voy 'ttebayo! Nos vemos cuando vuelva —se acercó a su rostro sin saber que hacer, al final le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Adiós Hina.

—V-vuelve pronto.

—Lo haré.

Regresó a casa con el sentimiento de incertidumbre. Sabia de la existencia de esa pequeña tensión entre ellos, claro ninguno de los dos había tenido una pareja y eran nuevos en el tema, pero no podía evitar pensar que incluso después de tres meses de noviazgo no se dieron ni un solo beso, y aunque ellos no eran de tomarse las manos o expresar su amor en publico esperaba que en la privacidad algo cambiara.

Hanabi muchas veces le había preguntado si ya dio su primer beso y la respuesta siempre era la misma: 'no'.

No era experta en besos, pero al menos en los libros que leyó era algo maravilloso, tan hermoso que daban ganas de mas... y ella quería saber si era verdad, deseaba poder sentir las mariposas en la boca del estomago. Quizás averiguaría como aprender a dar besos, lo mejor era ir a la biblioteca allí podría encontrar la información necesaria.

El resto del día se dedico a Hanabi.

**.**

**.**

Un día antes de que Naruto regresara fue a la biblioteca con el objetivo de "aprender" el arte de besar. La verdad es que no tenia ni idea en que sección buscar un libro sobre besos... ¿Quizás en la de psicología?

Recorrió parte de la biblioteca sin encontrar nada interesante. Por supuesto, que tonta era ¿Como podía creer que existía un libro sobre los besos? Era ridículo.

—¿Hinata-san? —respingó, Sai la miró confundido.

—H-hola Sai-kun.

—¿Que hace aquí? —Hinata estaba por agarrar un libro sobre... bueno, relaciones sexual ya que pensó encontraría algo útil, pero al final (como los demás libros) fue inservible. Sin embargo, Sai la había encontrado con las manos en la masa, ¡Que vergüenza!— ¿Y leyendo un libro sobre sexo?

Aunque este tampoco era muy discreto que digamos.

—A-ah... yo... b-besos —realmente no pensaba con claridad—... Libro... besos.

—¿Un libro sobre besos? —ella asintio sonrojada—. Tengo uno aquí, se llama _"La ciencia del beso"_

¿Por qué de todas las personas Sai? ¿Por qué?

Hinata lo tomó sin rechistar, mientras escuchaba a Sai hablar sobre la trama del libro: al parecer era sobre una investigadora cuyo objetivo era aprender sobre el nivel de erotismo en un beso, cosa que provocó en Hinata varios sonrojos.

—Gracias —dijo en un murmullo.

—No hay de que —Sai se alejó para retomar su lectura.

Se sentó en un sillón preparada para lo que venia, no podía ser tan malo.

—Bien, parte uno.

Leyó un pequeño extracto:

...

_¿Como defines un beso?_

_Puede ser tierno, dulce e incluso magnifico. Varias personas que no han dado un primer beso pueden llegar a pensar en lo maravilloso que es sentir los labios del otro en los suyos._

_Claro, lo imaginan y les encanta... es como magia, una vez lo intentas querrás volver a hacerlo. _

_Sin embargo, ese beso tan esperado no siempre es lo que esperaron, es triste pero realista. El primer beso no siempre es el mejor._

_Por otro lado también están esos besos cuya sensualidad traspasa los limites de la imaginación. Pueden llegar a hipnotizarte de una vez y para siempre. _

_Es difícil explicar con exactitud un beso, puede tener miles de significados, infinitos. Por lo que una definición exacta de beso es presionar nuestros labios con otros ajenos (lo cual suena aburrido, pero es así como lo define la ciencia)._

_ Todo beso es ciencia, toda ciencia causa curiosidad, y bien sabemos que la curiosidad mato al gato pero nadie sabe si lo que encontró valió la pena._

...

—El primer beso no siempre es el mejor —dijo triste. La mejor parte es que no hablaba cosas inadecuadas.

Continuo un poco mas con la lectura sin encontrar algo que la ayudara, mas bien se encontraba con el significado de para que sirven los besos o desde cuando existen.

—¿Que haré? —se preguntó. No es que estuviera desesperada (o tal vez si) pero esa tensión entre Naruto y ella cada vez que se acercaban. Lo mejor era irse a casa, quizás entrenar un poco para despejar sus pensamientos.

Fue a los estantes para colocar el libro en su lugar cuando vio a Ino y Sakura acercarse a ella. Aun con el libro en sus manos lo escondio en su espalda, lo que menos quería era que ellas supieran lo que leía.

—Hola Hinata —dijo Ino llevando un libro sobre flores.

—H-hola chicas —intentó sonar normal, algo que no se le daba muy bien.

—Te estabas buscando, menos mal que encontramos a Sai fuera de la biblioteca y él nos dijo que estabas aquí —Sakura sonrió con picardia—... también nos contó algo mas.

—Es verdad frentona, nos comentó que estabas leyendo algo fuerte —la mejillas de Hinata se pintaron de rojo mientras era analizada por esos ojos azules y verdes. Retrocediendo un par de pasos apretando el libro a su espalda—. ¿Podemos ver que lees?

Ella negó con la cabeza baja.

—Oh vamos, solo un poquito —volvió a negar, Sakura susurro unas cuantas palabras a Ino—, que mas, nosotras podríamos enseñarte sobre los besos.

—Tienes razón frente de marquesina, te enseñaríamos como darte un beso de lengua ¿Que opinas? —levantó las cejas para gesticular.

—¡Estas loca! Lo mejor es que sea lento, podría desmayarse.

—Te equivocas, es mejor pasar al postre —se miraron feo.

—¡Que no Ino-cerda! Ella morirá de un infarto.

—¡Oh vamos frentona! Eres una aguafiestas —cruzó los brazos ignorándola.

Entonces volvemos al inicio.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras las palabras se resumían a _'Que no' 'Que sí'_ y varias malas palabras. Cansada de escuchar esa discusión esquivó a las kunoichis, quienes no notaron cuando la Hyuga se fue, ambas estaban inmersas en una pelea por saber quien tenia la razón, pelea que era mejor evitar. Las personas la miraron de mala forma ya que (según ellos) el silencio de la biblioteca se había acabado por su culpa. Hinata se disculpó con la señora a cargo del establecimiento recibiendo un sermón, luego la mujer de mediana edad se fue para arreglar el desastre que Sakura e Ino estaban provocando.

Caminó lo que quedaba de la tarde por las calles de Konoha aun con el libro en sus manos (de la vergüenza se había olvida devolverlo), suspiró cuando llegó a la mansión Hyuga. La vivienda estaba en silencio como siempre: su padre no estaba ya que se había ido a un viaje, y Hanabi... en realidad ella tendría que estar allí.

Al momento, una integrante de su Clan llegó anunciando que su hermana tenia un resfriado y se encontraba en la cama durmiendo. Hinata asintio agradecía, cierto que a causa de entrenar en el rió ella había empezado a estornudar hasta el punto de enfermarse.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de su querida hermana; se la encontró con una toalla húmeda en la frente y tapada con frazadas, lo cual le preocupo ya que era primavera. Sacó la toalla de su frente y la humedeció con el recipiente de agua que estaba en la mesa de luz, después se lo volvió a poner.

—Mejórate pronto —cerró la puerta sin producir ruido.

Antes de poder llegar a su habitación la misma sirvienta la detuvo:

—Hinata-sama, le dejaron un mensaje —le entregó el sobre azulado y se retiró.

_«¿De quien sera?»_ se preguntó.

Cuando abrió la carta una llave cayó al suelo, la recogió con sumo interés. Después leyó la nota, en ella estaba escrita la dirección de un lugar y ademas traía una foto de una casa. Sonrió inconsciente al ver un 'No tardes' con una carita de conejo al final de todo.

Le resultaba tierno, así que dejó el libro en su habitación y fue rumbo al lugar indicado.

**.**

**.**

Los tonos azules estaban empezando a presentarse en el cielo, la luna de igual forma. Las calles silenciosas era algo que Hinata esperaba, puesto que hoy era el festival (organizado por la Hokage) en conmemoración al final de la Cuarta Guerra.

También era el día en que el Kyubi atacó a Konoha, lo cual para muchos era una pesadilla... pero para Hinata era el nacimiento de la persona que amaba: Era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Era una pena que él no estuviera allí para poder celebrarlo, ademas hubiera sido el primer cumpleaños que no pasaría solo, eso la entristeció aun mas puesto que no tenia un regalo que considerara especial (las fans de su novio siempre le daban regalos por lo que ella se iba quedando sin ideas).

Ya cerca del destino pudo ver la casa con las luces apagadas. Se supone que alguien la estaría esperando ¿Verdad?

¡Era inmensa!

Un edificio de tres pisos que ademas contaba con un balcón y escaleras, que al parecer (dedujo Hinata) conducía al tercer piso)

Subió las escaleras con cuidad ya que parecían estar viejas y oxidadas. Se podrían decir la casa llevaba alrededor de veinte años allí. Cuando llegó arriba observó el cerrojo con desconfianza, este también lucia oxidado así que dudaba en si podría abrir la puerta. Al final pudo abrirla con algo de esfuerzo.

—¿Hola?

Esperaba alguna contestación pero no llegó, el lugar estaba a oscuras dejando que solo la luz de la ciudad pudiera filtrarse por las ventanas corredizas.

En cualquier momento empezarían los fuegos artificiales, podía ver el centro de Konoha iluminado y lleno de vida. Se acercó a la ventana para observar el paisaje que la vivienda le daba. Pasó un rato hasta que un brillo particular llamó su atención.

En una mesada cubierta por el polvo estaba apoyada una fotografía. Hinata la tomó eliminando los rastros de suciedad en el vidrio.

La de ojos perlados no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente: eran los padres de Naruto.

El cuarto Hokage abrazaba por la cintura a una embarazada Kushina, su panza era grande pero eso la hacia lucir mas feliz. Se imaginó la felicidad que habrán sentido los dos al saber que tendrían un hermoso hijo, seguramente se abrazaron y besaron diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban...

Por dios estaba llorando.

Tan hermoso y triste a la vez, ni siquiera pudieron disfrutar de esa felicidad, habían sido separados su aquel pequeño bebe que tendría que luchar solo y enfrentar el odio de las personas. Él que no hizo nada, Naruto que había sido detestado por los habitantes de Konoha... Un pequeño rubio preguntándose_ '¿Por qué yo?'_

Hinata se odiaba así misma por no haber tenido el valor de estar a su lado cuando él mas lo necesitaba, siempre en las sombras por su estúpida timidez... ni siquiera merecía estar con Naruto. Si solo hubiera sido mas valiente él no tendría que haber enfrentado todo solo.

Se dejó caer al suelo mientras abrazaba la fotografía a su pecho con profundo dolor. Al segundo unos brazos la rodearon, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—No llores Hina —la consoló. La aludida siguió llorando pero decía cosas incomprensibles.

Naruto la abrazó aun mas fuerte, la verdad es que no espero que ella llorara, aunque conociendo lo amable y sensible que era de esperarse.

—P-perdon —dijo gimiendo, se suponía que su reencuentro seria feliz no triste. Ahora se detestaba aun mas.

—Siempre pides perdón 'ttebayo —dijo Naruto con ternura.

—L-lo siento.

Naruto dejo escapar una risita, luego beso la cabeza de la Hyuga.

—Te e-e-extrañe.

Virgen santa. Su novia era tan dulce, aquello era la mejor parte de volver a Konoha... alguien lo estaría esperando.

—Yo tambien 'ttebayo, pero no tienes que llorar por eso.

—No lloraba p-por eso _'ttebayo_ —Naruto ensancho la sonrisa al escuchar su "tic" proveniente de ella.

—Eso es mio, Hina... ¿Entonces por qué llorabas?

Esta vez levantó la mirada y esta vez fue su turno de devolverle el abrazo. Naruto se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Hinata acariciar su cabello, pero se dejo estar, ella daba caricias maravillosas.

—P-por ti —aquello lo sorprendió—. Por tus padres —eso lo estremeció, estremecimiento que la Hyuga notó por lo que acaricio su espalda—. Por s-ser débil y no e-estar cuando mas lo necesitabas... por ser cobarde y una tonta... por no caminar a tu lado.

Se separó de ella para mirar su rostro. De vuelta estaba llorando. Desde que empezaron a salir ella se había vuelvo una prioridad, aquel amor que ella le daba era algo inigualable, no se comparaba con el cariño de sus amigos o maestros... No, lo de Hinata era algo que necesitaría para toda la vida.

La primera persona que lo amaba con aquella intensidad. Provocaba tantos cambios en su actitud, con ella no necesitaba llamar la atención, no tenia que gritar para que lo notara por que Hinata ya lo hacia. Los regalos de sus admiradoras eran pequeños comparados con los pequeños detalles que su novia le hacia. Ese sentimiento de soledad al llegar a su casa ya no estaba, porque Hinata lo esperaba a la entrada con comida preparada y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Todo ella se había vuelto su mundo.

No la dejaría ir. Jamas. _Era una promesa_.

—Te amo —dijó Naruto acercando su boca a la de ella.

Era el momento, el primer beso de ambos.

A su mente no vino ningún concejo de ese libro que había ido a buscar a la biblioteca para "aprender" a besar, ni los gritos de Ino y Sakura diciéndole que tipo de beso dar. Nada de eso, solo podía pensar en lo cálido que eran los labios de Naruto, lo demás solo eran detalles.

Hinata enredó sus dedos en la cabellera rubia, a su vez Naruto la atrajo aun mas hacia él sosteniendola por la cintura para evitar que se separara. Sus labios probaban tímidos e inexpertos los del otro. Degustando el sabor, palpando un terreno desconocido. No querían parar, habían esperado tanto por ese beso que ahora era una pesadilla el separarse.

Naruto llevó sus manos a la melena negra de ella regocijandose al sentirla estremecer. Continuaron moviendo sus bocas al compás. De pronto los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar la habitación. Tan místico, encantador y adictivo... así sabia un beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire uniendo sus frentes. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambas oscurecidas expresando un sentimiento profundo.

—Quería que fuera especial —dijo Naruto inconsciente.

—Fue especial —le contesto Hinata—. Lo fue porque eres tú. T-te amo y feliz cumpleaños.

Tan pronto como termino la oración Naruto volvió a besarla. Demonios, su novia era un campo de explosivos cubiertos de pura ternura.

A la mañana siguiente le contaría la historia de como la vieja Tsunade le entrego la llave de la casa de sus padres, el querer darle una sorpresa a Hinata una vez volviera de la misión y también le diría que planeaba mudarse allí. Ya se imaginaba a ella ayudandole a organizar los muebles y luego preparar una comida casera...

Pero bueno, estaba planeando el futuro. Por ahora solo se dedicaría a probar esos dulces labios.

Continuaron besándose por un largo tiempo hasta que el sueño los venció y quedaron dormidos.

**.**

**.**

En la habitación de Hinata el dichoso libro estaba abierto en una pagina al azar:

...

_¿Hay ciencia en besarse?_

_La única ciencia que conozco es que un beso no es beso si no es dado por dos personas que se aman._

...

**.**

**.**

_¡Hola!_

_Espero les haya gustado. Este fic como verán me inspire al releer los juegos del hambre (anden a saber por que me inspire mediante muertes). Dejando el lado psicópata, gracias por leer y dejar su review... ¡ah! también lamento si hay errores de ortografía. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima. _

_Hasta luego. _


End file.
